TSUKI
by Sacamay13
Summary: Una extraña chica, TSUKI, con un pasado misterioso, aparece en la vida de las tortugas. Ella está sola, y todos la evitan... ¿Por qué? ¿QUE PASARÁ CON TSUKI? *o*BAD SUMMARY , LO SÉ, PERO DENLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD PLISS *O*
1. Chapter 1

**Voy a empezar con otra historia, un poco extraña, pero muy interesante, en mi punto de vista, es lo que tengo pensado. JAJAja. Bueno voy a empezar sin más rodeos. El principio es un poco triste, pero es para que entendáis lo que pasaba a la chica. **

* * *

Nueva York, una de las ciudades más emblemáticas del planeta, tiene también sus secretos y misterios. Era de noche, una joven chica, de aproximadamente 15 años, paseaba por un callejón que muy poca gente conocía. Su melena castaña, casi le rozaba la cadera. Sus ojos, color ámbar podían brillar junto a la Luna. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros azul oscuro, y una blusa de color negro, que dejaba ver una marca de nacimiento con forma de luna en el cuello. Provenía de una gran generación muy famosa y a su vez muy misteriosa, se habían creado miles y miles de leyendas sobre ella.

En su mano llevaba su móvil blanco, y en los oídos unos auriculares pequeños de color plata. La chica, cuyo nombre era Tsuki, su significado: LUNA. No era muy conocida, ni en su barrio, ni en su calle, en cambio, nadie la conocía, y la poca gente que sí la evitaba, desaparecían a su paso, aunque era muy hermosa.

Tsuki, llegó a una pequeña casa, alejada extrañamente, del resto. Su mirada aquella noche estaba apagada. Abrió la puerta de la casa de madera de dos pisos. Sonrió, al ver la foto que tenía colgada de sus padres, su hermano pequeño y ella en el recibidor. Cerró la puerta muy lentamente y subió las escaleras.

La casa estaba desolada. No había ni un alma en ella. Todas las cosas parecían muy antiguas, y nadie había limpiado allí. Lo único que parecía intacto eran todas las fotos de su familia y antepasados.

Llegó a la habitación más grande en donde había una cama, con sábanas rosas, y un peluche de oso en el cabezal. Tsuki, abrió la ventana de par en par. El cielo estaba muy despejado, cada estrella se podía ver muy brillante y especial, la Luna llena iluminaba la habitación que se había quedado a oscuras. Ella, subió a la ventana y se apoyó en el rellano que sobresalía fuera. Despegó los auriculares de sus oídos, y tiró junto a ellos su móvil a la cama.

-¿Qué e hecho yo para esto? Nadie a mi lado, sola, completamente sola. Todos en la calle me evitan, no puedo ir a comprar tranquila ni en el supermercado, siempre están esos extraños tipos del traje negro persiguiéndome. ¿Qué tengo yo de especial? ¿Mis poderes? ¿Podrían a ver sido ellos los culpables de todo? ¿Podrían haber hecho que tratasen a mi familia como unos monstruos?- Pensaba en voz alta.- Papá, Mamá y mi dulce hermano pequeño... ¿todos tuvieron que huir por mi culpa?  
¿Podría ser realmente un monstruo? Yo jamás pude elegir si quería los poderes... y si lo pudiese haber elegido, diría que no.. NO. Maldita Luna, por que me elegiste a mí, a mis antepasados...

Tsuki, no podía más... Deseaba huir de esa casa y olvidarlo todo. Cogió su abrigo, una bufanda y unos guantes y huyó. Corrió para no regresar jamás a esa casa. Pasaba entre la gran multitud, que le miraba mal: "Es ella" "Oh Dios, que no se acerque a mis hijos" "Bruja"... esos eran los comentarios que debía soportar. Se le saltaban las lágrimas, que se convertían en hielo al caer al suelo.

Llegó a un callejón. Se sentó, escondida y empezó a llorar, de nuevo. De pronto unas voces se escuchaban de la alcantarilla. Le llamó mucho la atención. Esas voces se acercaban cada vez más y más. Así que decidió esconderse detrás de unos cubos de basura...

De la alcantarilla salieron cuatro monstruos. Lo primero que Tsuki hizo, fue levantarse de un sobre salto y señalarles.

-Mu.. mu.. muta...-Quiso decir, pero al rato la visión se le hizo negra. Se había desmayado del susto. Las cuatro tortugas la cogieron en brazos y se la llevaron dentro de la alcantarilla. No podían hacer otra cosa.. no la iban a dejar tirada en el callejón.

Cuando la chica despertó estaba rodeada de las cuatro tortugas. Y ella en un sofá, tapada con una manta de rallas. Una rata muy grande los vigilaba desde una plataforma.

-¿Quién será?-Dijo uno de ellos.

-¿Por qué estaba en el callejón?-Preguntó otro.

-¿Nos habrá seguido?-Preguntó otro.

-¡MUTANTES!-Gritó ella, y se sentó a un extremo.

-No tienes por qué tenernos miedo, yo soy Leonardo.

-Yo Michaelangelo, ¿Pizza?

-Deja la pizza Mikey, Yo Donatello.

-Y yo Raphael..

-¡Déjenme en paz!-Gritó ella.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos a la actitud de la chica. Tuvo que acercarse la rata.

-No tienes por que tratarnos así, mis hijos te han traído por que te habías desmayado.- Dijo Splinter

-Soshite ima, kono?-Susurró Tsuki

-¡Te he escuchado! "¿Y ahora esto?"-Continuó la rata-Se japonés..

-¿Oye, porqué estabas en el callejón?-Interrumpió Leo

-No contestare, por que no es de tu interés...-Respondió enfadada.

-Solo queremos saberlo, y saber de ti...-Continuó dicha tortuga

-¡QUE ME DEJEÍS EN PAZ!-Gritó furiosa Tsuki.

Sus poderes se activaron y empujaron fuertemente a todos los seres de su alrededor hacia los lados. Todos quedaron doloridos y sorprendidos, por tal cosa...

Tsuki, se quedó un poco culpable, se sintió mal. Se tapó la boca con las manos. Todos los mutantes de la habitación habían salido disparados, y se habían quedado en el suelo, muy doloridos. De pronto una chica pelirroja, junto a un chico con un pañuelo en el pelo, llegaron corriendo. -

-¡Chicos, chicos! ¿estáis bien? Hemos escuchado un gran golpe y...-Miró a las tortugas.- ¡CHICOS! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estáis así?

-Lo siento...-Dijo Tsuki mal.-Ha sido por mi culpa. Lo siento muchísimo de veras...- Se levantó del sofá y se acercó a la chica pelirroja.

-¿Y tu quien eres?- Preguntó esta.

-Tsuki..

-Pues vete, ¿es que no has visto lo que has hecho? ¿Acaso tienes poderes mágicos como una bruja?-Dijo el chico.

Tsuki muy culpable corrió fuera de la habitación, sin saber a dónde ir, las alcantarillas eran demasiado grandes y asquerosas. Corrió hacia delante, hasta llegar a una antigua estación de metro, entró en uno de los vagones y se sentó. Parecía que alguien hubiese estado viviendo allí.

-¿Por qué a mi? Otra vez, malditos poderes.. Ya no los soporto, ojalá pudiese deshacerme de ellos...

* * *

***MIENTRAS EN LA GUARIDA***

-Leo, Raph, Mikey, Splinter, Donnie. ¿Estáis bien?-Dijo April en lo que ayudaba a sentarse a las tortugas y al sensei en el sofá.-¿Quién era aquella chica?

-Se llamaba Tsuki.-Respondió Leo.- Creo... La recogimos de un callejón cuando se había desmayado. ¿Dónde está ahora?

-No se Casey le dijo que se fuera. ¿Acaso tiene poderes?

-Parece. O habrá sido un experimento de Donnie que explotó en ese justo momento.-Continuó Leo

-Seguro, los poderes no existen. -Respondió Donnie.-Podría haber sido el...

-¿Ella sabe salir de aquí?- Interrumpió Mikey.

-No, si nunca ha estado aquí como es posible que sepa salir...-Respondió Casey.

-Voy a buscarla.-Dijo Leo.

-¿Por qué, si ni siquiera sabes dónde está?-Dijo Raph.

-Es mi deber, yo dije que la trajeran aquí yo debería de ir a buscarla.

-Vale, pero yo voy contigo.-Dijo Casey.-Me siento un poco mal después de llamarla bruja.

-Y yo también voy- Dijo April.

-¡Suerte!-Dijo Splinter.

* * *

***MIENTRAS CON Tsuki***

De pronto se escucharon pasos, que se acercaban, voces que pronunciaban su nombre: Tsuki.

-¡TSUKI!¡TSUKI!¿DÓNDE ESTAS?

-¿Estará allí?-Preguntó Leo.- mejor nos dividimos..

Todos aceptaron, Leo fue por la derecha, Casey por la izquierda y April por el centro. April caminó recto. Hasta encontrar un vagón. Decidió entrar a mirar si estaba y acertó. Se miraron mutuamente. Y llamó a los demás. De un momento a otro aparecieron Casey y Leo a su lado. Y empezaron a hacerle preguntas.

-¿Qué pasó en la guarida?-Preguntó Leo- ¿Cómo es que nos quedamos en el suelo?

-No diré nada porque ni sabéis quien soy...-Respondió seria Tsuki.-Lo único que quiero es salir de aquí... pero ya que me lo pedís tanto os contaré una historia, vosotros podéis creerla o no...


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí estoy de nuevo, con esta historia por que tengo mucha inspiración para las otras ya tengo pensado, así que no se preocupen. Una chica que leyó la historia me ha preguntado que que significaba Tsuki, significa Luna. Gracias por leer el primer capítulo, y me encanta que os haya gustado. ;) **

**Ahora estábamos en el tiempo de la historia:**

* * *

Casey, Leonardo y April, estaban sentados en el suelo, pendientes de escuchar la historia que la extraña chica les iba a contar. Cuando llegó el resto de los mutantes acompañados por el sensei rata, que se unieron a los otros y a Tsuki.

-Bueno... como os iba a decir... vosotros podéis creer o no la historia. Aquí empiezo:-Tsuki tosió para afinar la voz.- Hace miles de años, en una noche de verano, en la que la Luna estaba llena. Una joven Japonesa, observaba el cielo, ensimismada por el brillo de la Luna. Cuando un extraño brillo le llamó la atención aun más. Sintió una dulce llamada del cielo, Un rayo sobrenatural bajó acompañado de una bola azul. La Japonesa, corrió hasta encontrar el final de ese rayo, corrió kilómetros, desde su casa. Cuando lo encontró, vio algo aun más extraño, del rayo había salido una niña... Una hermosa niña con el cabello color plateado como la Luna, unos ojos de color turquesa, brillantes... una tez blanca como la nieve. La japonesa se acercó un poco más a la niña, que le sonrió. La joven no supo que hacer, pero no podía dejarla allí sola, así que se la llevó a su casa y la cuidaría como su hija. La envolvió con un pañuelo, para que esta no tuviese frío y corrió hacia su casa. Al llegar su marido la esperaba como todas las noches. Este se entusiasmó al ver a la niña. Pasaron los días, los rumores sobre la niña de la Luna habían recorrido todo el pueblo. El emperador, que se enteró de tal cosa quiso ejecutar a la pobre niña. La madre se enteró de tal cosa cuando ya era muy tarde. Venían a buscarla. El marido intentó salvarlas pero fue apresado. La Japonesa, intentó huir. Corrió con sus fuerzas, hasta llegar a un río. Allí cogió una de las barcas que tenían unos señores en un puerto. Y huyó con la niña. La corriente del río las condujeron al mar. Estaban a salvo, pero sin provisiones. Llegó otra noche de Luna llena, en la que la madre pedía a la Luna que salvase a la niña:"¿Por que vos me ha dado a esta niña? ¿Por qué? Ahora, yo no puedo hacer nada, he intentado cuidarla como cualquier madre, pero han intentado ejecutarla, huí y ahora estamos aquí, sin nada de comida. ¿Ahora que hago?". La noche pasó, al despertar, se encontraban en tierra, en una playa de Tailandia. La madre estaba feliz por haber encontrado la tierra, y allí oculta pudo cuidar a la niña, cuyo nombre era Tsuki. Pasaron los años, y decidieron volver a Japón, Tsuki ya tenía 15 años. Su "madre" estaba feliz, de haberla criado bien y sana, si ningún peligro a la vista. Ya, la gente de Japón no les reconocía. Por lo que vivieron a ocultas, no decían ninguna palabra de nada, a nadie... . Cada noche de Luna llena, Tsuki, se sentía mal, y sola, y ella no sabía por que. Un día, su madre decidió contarle la verdad y Tsuki, se puso muy triste:"¿Cómo que yo soy la hija de la Luna? ¿Entonces esa es la razón por la que soy así?" A Tsuki se le saltaron las lágrimas y decidió huir de casa para siempre, y encontrarse de una forma con su madre: LA LUNA... Una noche en la que no había Luna, Tsuki volvió a la casa de su "madre": "Mamá, me he encontrado con la Luna, me ha dicho que fuese con ella, y que a cambio te dé esto". Tsuki extendió la mano, y le entregó a la Japonesa un colgante de oro, con forma de media Luna: "por favor, quédatela, esto no es un adiós, sino un hasta luego. Te prometo que volveremos a vernos.". Tsuki abrazó a su "madre" y salió fuera de la casa. La Luna Llena apareció como si estuviese detrás de una nube, y se llevó a su hija. Cuando la Japonesa iba a entrar dentro de la casa, una carta cayó del cielo. "Gracias, por todo- Jamás sabría como podría agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi niña. No te preocupes no estarás sola, mira al cielo.". La Japonesa miró hacia las estrellas. Y una Joven muy hermosa, con un vestido blanco y pelo negro apareció enfrente de ella, se trataba de la Luna: "Como te prometí, no estarás sola.". De uno de sus brazos apareció su Marido con un bebé en sus manos... Este bebé tenía una marca en forma de Luna en el cuello...

Todos estaban callados, a tal historia, y a más de uno se le saltaron las lágrimas. Tsuki, mantenía bien apretado el colgante de la historia, com osi desease volver a ver sus familiares.

-Me suena de haberla escuchado cuando era Joven en Japón.-Dijo Splinter.-Era una leyenda muy antigua, y bonita.

-¿Y cómo es que nunca nos la has contado?-Preguntó Mikey.

-Buff, ¡que bobada!- dijo Raphael- ¿Y quién se lo va a creer?.

-Exacto- Le apoyó Casey Jones.

-Si no queréis creerla, no importa... lo único que quería era volver a mi casa.- Tsuki permaneció callada a tales comentarios. Siguió con las piernas cruzadas, y sentada en el suelo, seria.

-Si quieres te acompaño.- Dijo la pelirroja.

-Vale...-Aceptó.

Las dos se levantaron, y salieron por la alcantarilla a la calle. Las dos chicas empezaron a hablar.

-Me gustó la historia, era.. muy bonita...-Empezó April.

Tsuki se recogió el pelo poniéndoselo detrás de la oreja. Dejando ver la marca de nacimiento con forma de Luna. A April se le iluminó la mirada.

-¡¿Tu eras la de la historia?!- Preguntó April.

-No-Rió Tsuki-esa era mi Tatarabuela muy lejana. La historia, era la historia de mi familia, del comienzo de mi generación.

-Entonces.. ¿Tienes poderes?

-Prométeme que no se lo vas a decir a nadie, pero si, tengo poderes desde que nací.. -Dijo Tsuki triste.

Llegaron hacia la casa de Tsuki, las dos chicas entraron. April, se quedó asombrada, del desastre de la casa.

-Em.. ¡Qué guay lo de tener poderes!-Dijo April intentando no fijarse en la desastrosa casa.

Tsuki, la miró de reojo, malhumorada y April supo que había metido un error.

-Lo siento, ¿he dicho algo que te ha dolido?

Tsuki subió las escaleras hacia su dormitorio, April la siguió. Tsuki se subió a la ventana de nuevo como la noche anterior.

-Si quieres te digo lo que me ha pasado a mí, no lo que pasó hace mucho tiempo, pero quiero que estés muy atenta y no pierdas detalle de nada... Cuando era pequeña, era muy feliz, mis padres me mimaban mucho, hasta que crecí un poco y tenía 6 años. Fue cuando tome mis poderes, algo muy extraño, por que no había pasado antes a nadie. Por eso era especial. Un día se me escaparon y formé una gran sequía, la gente sospechaba de nosotros. Al año siguiente, formé una inundación, sospechaban aún más de nosotros... Así año tras año. Ya no podía evitarlo. Mi familia fue acusada como de magia negra, y tuvimos que abandonar el país y venirnos a aquí, a Nueva York, donde nadie nos conocía. Aunque aún así aquí no podía controlar mis poderes. Con 8 años me comuniqué con la Luna... me dijo que a mi me había dado los poderes de los cuatro elementos y que tenía que controlarlos. La gente nos acusó de brujería aquí también, quemaron esta casa, intenté apagarlo. Pero mi familia había desaparecido...

* * *

**Vale los tres primeros episodios son para conocer a Tsuki, ah.. además la historia del capitulo, la primera me la he inventado yo, la segunda también.**

**Espero que os haya gustado...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Comienzo, con la acción, este capitulo va dedicado a Tsuki, lo que le va a ocurrir, no se lo van a esperar...**

* * *

-Así que en resumen, odio mis poderes. Siempre me estropean la vida. No tengo ningún amigo, no puedo ir al Instituto tranquila..-Dijo Tsuki.

-Yo no te he visto por allí, la verdad...-Dijo April.

-Soy la de la capucha en la cabeza todo el día y la del pañuelo...-Dijo malhumorada.

-Ah.. ¡Enserio! ¿Por qué si eres muy hermosa?

-Por esto mismo...-Tsuki mostró su cuello en el que tenía la marca de nacimiento en forma de Luna. April se sorprendió- Creerás que es un tatuaje, pero odio las agujas, es una marca de nacimiento. Si alguien la viese, no sabría que hacer.-Suspiró.

-Bueno me tengo que ir, mi padre estará esperándome desde hace rato.-Dijo April, nerviosa.

-Hazme un favor, no se lo digas a nadie.

-Si, no te preocupes.-Prometió la pelirroja. Luego se fue de la casa. Tsuki pudo ver como se alejaba del lugar. Tsuki se levantó del lugar en el que estaba sentada, e intento cerrar las ventanas. Pero antes de darse cuenta, los señores de negro, le dispararon, por lo que se quedó incosciente, la agarraron por las manos y se la llevaron a una camioneta. De pronto despertó.

-Dejadme salir..-Gritó Tsuki, desde dentro, Ella llevaba un collar, que le dolía si se movía demasiado.

-¿Kraang, ha atrapado a la cautiva que Kraang conoce como Tsuki?-Se escuchaba desde fuera.

-Kraang esta seguro de que la cautiva que Kraang ha atrapado es la conocida por Kraang como Tsuki.

Los señores de negro, llamados Kraangs, entraron dentro de la camioneta, y se colocaron alrededor de Tsuki, impidiendo que se escapase. Le amarraron las muñecas a la silla, y los pies, aparte le taparon la boca con cinta americana. Otro Kraang, cerró la puerta y se subió delante, conduciendo la camioneta.. Tsuki estaba triste, no sabía que iba a pasar ahora.

* * *

**Mientras en la guarida:**

Los chicos estaban tranquilos, por supuesto Donnie en el Laboratorio.

-Aquella chica... Tsuki, es muy rara..- Dijo Leo.

-Y su historia, aún más...-Contestó Casey

-¿April fue con ella?

-Si, pero ya volvió a casa... me ha enviado un mensaje...-Dijo Casey

De pronto, Donnie, salió de su laboratorio, muy asustado.

-¿Qué pasa?- Dijo Rapha.

-Los Kraang atacan de nuevo.

-¿Cómo que atacan de nuevo?-Dijo Leonardo nervioso.

-Si, si.. es en el TCRI.

-¿Otra vez?-Dijo Raphael.

-¡VAMOS!-Gritó Leo.

Corrieron, saltaron los edificios lo más rápido que pudieron. Cuando llegaron a las puertas del edificio se quedaron observando desde lo lejos. Desde un edificio que estaba enfrente de este. De pronto llegó la camioneta en la que estaba Tsuki atrapada. Raphael pudo distinguir su cara entre los cristales.

-¿Esa no es Tsuki?-Dijo Rapha. Leonardo miró con sus telescopios.

-Cierto, ¿que hace aquí?-Afirmó Leo.

La camioneta entró dentro del edificio. Allí agarraron a Tsuki y se la llevaron a una extraña sala. En dónde había un gran tanque de mutágeno. Tsuki estaba muy nerviosa.

-Kraang tiene a la chica, que Kraang tenía que tener.

-Correcto Kraang.

-Tsuki... te estaba esperando..-Se escuchó una voz en off. De repente en frente de la cara de Tsuki, estaba El Kraang Jefe.-Como todos los Kraangs me llamo Kraang.

Tsuki estaba amordazada por lo que no podía hablar. Pero en su rostro se mostraba terror.

-Necesito tu mente, necesito tus poderes. Pero te necesito a ti, viva...-El monstruo Kraang hizo una pausa- Por eso, mutarás...-Seguidamente hizo una gran risa malvada.

Tsuki se negó con la cabeza. El Rey Kraang ordenó abrir el tanque del mutágeno, y la colocaron debajo de él. De un momento a otro, las tortugas entraron en la habitación con una entrada triunfal rompiendo parte del techo. Leonardo, se le acercó a Tsuki, y le cogió de la mano.

-No te preocupes... te salvaremos-Gritó el líder. Luego se volvió hacia el Kraang.-¿No habíamos acabado contigo?- Le gritó.

-En eso te equivocas Leonardo.-Respondió el Kraang.

Las tortugas se encontraban enfrente del Kraang Jefe, no estaban acorraladas, pero casi... Tsuki estaba detrás de ellos, bastante asustada, no sabía que estaba pasando.

-Y además de eso, no vas a salvar a Tsuki, ¡JAMÁS!- Gritó la última parte. Luego rió malvadamente, otra vez. En lo que reía ordenó con sus ondas mentales, ordenó a los Kraangdroides que tirasen de una palanca, estos lo hicieron. De repente el tanque de mutágeno colocado sobre Tsuki, se abrió, lo que liberó el mutágeno, que caía lentamente por su pelo.

-¡NOOOO!-Gritaron las tortugas a la vez. Luego reaccionaron, y empezaron a luchar contra el Kraang.

Tsuki se miró las manos, estaban cambiando. El mutágeno sobre su piel causaba ardor, y le dolía mucho. Por lo que solo pudo producir un largo y potente grito. Para su disgusto, con el grito el tanque se rompió, ya que era de cristal, lo que hizo que se esparciese más rápido sobre ella, por el contrario pudo empujar al Kraang Jefe. Lo único, las tortugas habían quedado en el suelo. Tsuki estaba muy débil, por lo que se quedó dormida.

-¿Estáis bien?-Dijo Leonardo, en lo que se levantaba del suelo, Tosiendo, por la cantidad de humo que había

-Si, ah ¿Qué paso?-Dijo Raphael, en lo que apartaba el humo.

-Auch...-Dijo Mikey, todavía en el suelo.-Necesito pizza, Ya...

-¿Donnie?-Dijo Leo.

-Estoy aquí... ¿Y Tsuki?-Respondió levantándose rápido.

En ese momento, todos se acordaron de lo ocurrido. Fueron junto a Tsuki, o lo intentaron, porque, el humo, no dejaba ver bien. Cuando se estaba despejando todo, se veía poco a poco la silla en donde estaba sentada, las cuerdas en el suelo, etc. Así hasta que pudieron verla, cuando pasó esto, todos quedaron boquiabiertos de lo que había pasado.

-¿TSUKI? ¿ERES TU?- Dijo sorprendido Raphael.

* * *

**Bueno, y hasta aquí este capítulo, así que hasta el próximo, en donde averiguaremos a qué habrá mutado, bueno en realidad yo lo sé. BUAJAJAAJA. - Risa malvada, se supone. Soy malvada. Gracias por leer. **

**Hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**P.D. Hay una pista para saber a qué mutó, a ver si la encontráis y lo averiguáis..**

**Sacamay13 se despide... KISSES.**


End file.
